Eilonwy
Princess Eilonwy of Llyr (pronounced eye-LAHN-wee Leer) is the 4th Junior Disney Princess. New Appearances KunoichiShow! (guest star) Appearances The Black Cauldron Triva *Eilonwy is a major character in The Chronicles of Prydain book series by Lloyd Alexander, upon which the film was loosely based. *Eilonwy isn't included the Official Disney Princess line-up or in any of the merchandise. This is most likely due to the film's poor performance at the box office. *Princess Eilonwy has been nicknamed by fans as the "Forgotten Disney Princess" because of her little-known status. *In the novels of The Chronicles of Prydain, Eilonwy had a habit of running around barefoot. Pre-production artwork for The Black Cauldron shows that the Disney's version of Eilonwy was to be barefoot as well. *In The Chronicles of Prydain Eionwy's bauble does not float, nor does it change its colour from anything other than the golden light it gives. It is also unbeknownst to Eilonwy herself but in the series, her bauble's real title is The Golden Pelydryn. *Another distinction from the movie and original series is that Eilonwy is a descendant from the Welsh mythological god, Llyr. *Since she was changed to wearing shoes, Eilonwy is one of the few human heroines to not be seen barefoot in any of her media. She has this in common with Snow White, Alice, Belle, and Merida. *The character of Eilonwy in the books is described as having red-gold hair, but she is a blonde in the film. *Unlike most Disney princesses and heroines, only Eilonwy and Kida possess a magical item instead of animal sidekicks. *Eilonwy bears a resemblance to Princess Aurora in that they have long blonde hair. *If Eilonwy joins the Princess franchise, she will take place as the youngest princess (she is 12), a title which currently belongs to Snow White. She has similarities with Princess Odette from The Swan Princess. Both have thick blonde hair and similar facial expressions. Their facial structures are similar too, though Odette's are more mature due to her being older. *Hayley Mills was originally cast for the role of Princess Eilonwy, and got to record some scenes, more for reasons unknown, she was replaced. *In some products, the color of her dress is blue. This is similar to the case of Wendy Darling, whose blue nightdress is seen as pink in books and film posters. Despite its lack of success in the theaters, there has been a recent influx of older generation fans who love her, and are trying to revive her for newer generations on DeviantArt, Tumblr, and other social sites. *At Royal Prep, there is a figure on the clock tower that is very similar to Eilonwy, but could also be Aurora, or the grandmother of Roland II, who likely had blonde hair that her grandson would partly receive. *Eilonwy's name was coined by the author Lloyd Alexander based on Welsh names with elemental meanings such as white brow or elm. *Although she was revealed to be taken by the Horned King prior to her meeting Taran and her first appearance in the movie, Eilowny's kidnapping alone was never seen on-screen. *Eilonwy's parents are never seen. The novels state that her parents are already dead. This would make her an orphan - just like Taran. Category:Junior Disney Princess Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses Category:Females Category:Characters who are to be recast Category:Blonde hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Welsh characters Category:Celtic characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses